<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet as sin by Sav_56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819475">Sweet as sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sav_56/pseuds/Sav_56'>Sav_56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sav_56/pseuds/Sav_56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#6 "They say dreams are made of starlight, yet mine are made of you."  + #18 "I thought you hated me." (From <a href="https://herstarryways-archive.tumblr.com/post/630431949763330048/prompt-list">this prompt list</a>)</p><p>(Read in <a href="https://mysilverwords.tumblr.com/post/636491353252069376/sweet-as-sin-arianna-one-shot6-they-say">tumblr</a>!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ariadne Bridgestock/Anna Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet as sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Ariadne was dancing with Charles, she spotted Anna at the corner of the room. She was watching the dance floor with knowing eyes and cigar between her lips. For a second their eyes met. Ariadne turned away.</p><p>Her heart ached. Was Anna watching <em> her </em> dance? Could Ariadne hope for something like this without breaking her own heart a little?</p><p>The dance ended. Ariadne smiled at the gentlemen she was dancing with and thought that she wanted fresh air.</p><p>She passed near the other girls, smiled at a few and tried to get to the balcony unnoticeably. She didn't want her mother to start grumbling about her dress again.</p><p>Was it possible for her to escape this ball? She was already tired of dancing with Charles Fairchild and listening to Rosamund Wentworth's gossip. Of Anna standing there and watching every other girl except Ariadne.</p><p>“Are you not feeling well?”</p><p>Ariadne took a sharp breath. She was on the balcony. The sky was unusually clear for London and the wind caressed her face. It was too beautiful night for new heartbreaks.</p><p>“I just need a little time alone,” Ariadne said. “I will be grateful if you can leave me on my own.”</p><p>Nothing happened. Ariadne thought Anna really left her alone which unexpectedly hurt her. It shouldn't. She asked Anna to leave. But a small, treacherous part of her wanted Anna to stay, to kiss Ariadne and say she was sorry and she loved her.</p><p>She heard approaching steps and her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“Ariadne, please,” Anna said. “If you're unwell I can...”</p><p>“Stop it,” Ariadne said. “I'm sorry, I just... I can't.”</p><p>Anna went quiet. She just stood next to her, watching the sky.</p><p>“You seemed... overwhelmed. I just wanted to check on you. Sorry if I disturbed you.”</p><p>Ariadne didn't know what she was supposed to answer. Anna was worried about her?</p><p>“I thought you hated me,” Ariadne said and she immediately regretted it. How she could say something like this, Raziel...</p><p>“Never,” Anna said without hesitation. “They say dreams are made of starlight, yet mine are made of you. How could I ever hate the dream of my soul?”</p><p>Ariadne turned away. She couldn't bear to watch Anna's face right now, she didn't know how to cope with the raw emotion inside her chest. She found herself trembling a little.</p><p>“Ari...”</p><p>At this moment music started at the ballroom. A piano, a melody sweet as sin.</p><p>It reminded Ariadne where they were. Who they were. Who was in the ballroom, only a few meters away.</p><p>“This is not the place Anna,” Ariadne closed her eyes. </p><p>Anna straightened her back. “You are right. It is not.” She turned around and walked towards the ballroom. Without looking back.</p><p>•</p><p>Ariadne knocked at the door. She waited. Was this the right address?</p><p>The door opened after a minute.</p><p>“Ariadne?”</p><p>Ariadne looked at Anna. With her black suspenders stood out on her white shirt, with fitted trousers and bare feet, she was gorgeous as always.</p><p>“I'm sorry for the unexpected visit,” Ariadne said. “Would it be possible for me to come inside?”</p><p>Anna looked away and made space for Ariadne to come in. Her apartment wasn't exactly what she imagined it would be. It had softly colored old Victorian wallpaper in dark green and gold, a haphazard scatter of furniture. There was a fearsomely large sofa of worn, deep gold velvet, some winged armchairs with tweedy pillows, a Turkish rug, and a Tiffany lamp of a dozen colors of glass.</p><p>Ariadne felt as she was coming into a personal space, something private Anna had given her an access to.</p><p>“Would you mind if I light a cheroot?”</p><p>“It's not a problem.”</p><p>Ariadne carefully touched the sofa. It was cold.</p><p>“Why are you here Ari?” Anna asked after a few minutes of intense silence.</p><p>Ariadne intertwined fingers. What she could say? That today was the anniversary of her parents' death? That she missed her father calling her <em> dulārā </em>? That she wanted Anna to hug her so badly that she could cry?</p><p>Ariadne didn't say anything for a while. “Please, do me this favor. Let me do this sin. Let me be part of your bohemian life for a while.”</p><p>Anna exhaled a cloud of smoke. “It makes your sin no worse, as I conceive, to do it a la mode and stylishly.”</p><p>Ariadne's breath stopped. “Is this...?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>This was a quote. A quote from <em> The Prisoner of Zenda </em> , Ariadne's favorite book. Ariadne even didn't know Anna <em> knew </em> her favorite book. She wasn't into books. But she has read it. She <em> quoted </em> it.</p><p>Ariadne felt like crying.</p><p>“Anna,” she whispered.</p><p>She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned and found Anna's face close to her own, her warm breath on her lips. Anna bent down and brushed Ariadne's cheek with her nose.</p><p>Ariadne grabbed Anna's collar. She was trembling. Maybe they both were.</p><p>“You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen,” Anna whispered. “I miss you so much.”</p><p>Anna was kissing her mouth, nose, cheeks and eyes. She was kissing Ariadne like she wanted to kiss every part of her, like she was the most precious thing she has ever touched.</p><p>Ariadne took her face in her hands and kissed her, kissed her with all she had, with the pain and passion and the relief that she was here.</p><p>She didn't want to worry about the Bridgestocks, about Charles or anyone else. This was such a sweet moment, sweet as sin and Ariadne wished this moment to become infinity.</p><p>•</p><p>“A lady like you shouldn't be here,” Anna murmured.</p><p>Ariadne laughed. “Don't you think it's a little late to warn me about this?”</p><p>They were laying in Anna's bed. It was a beautiful morning. Actually, grey clouds were hiding the sun - it was going to rain. Buy it was still beautiful. Because she was with Anna.</p><p>None of them hurried to get out of the bed. They didn't want to. They only lazily kissed and whispered stories to one another.</p><p>Ariadne told Anna about her parents. About Bombay and the Institute, about the demons there. How she had fun as she was little, about the fashion there and all in between.</p><p>Anna was hugging her, playing with his hair. Kissing her at every chance she had. Innocent kisses on her shoulder, cheek or just her head.</p><p>Ariadne smiled as she snuggled into Anna's embrace and sighed. She didn't know how long this would last but it didn't matter. If she learned something from her parents' death it was that she should enjoy every moment she had with the people she loved.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote class="">
  <p><em>dulārā</em> - (a/my) darling, child, dear</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I am sorry if I messed up the Hindi, I just wanted to involve Ariadne's culture somehow)</p><p>Also, I took the description of Anna's flat directly from CHOG and changed it a bit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>